Tortured
by TeamGredAndForge
Summary: George's dream are haunted by Fred, and it starts to drive him mad. Will he take drastic action to be with Fred again?
1. Chapter 1

George sat on his bed, staring blindly at the wall. He had been sat in this position for a few hours now, occasionally hearing his mother's voice at the door.

"George? Georgie? Please come out, it's been days, you haven't even come down for food."

His stomach growled in protest at the mention of food, but he had no appetite. He glanced into the mirror and saw Fred staring back at him. He turned his head until it was at the angle where he could see his missing ear. That was better; seeing Fred only increased the pain.

George lay back and began to count the many cracks on the ceiling. He had reached well past a thousand (probably by counting the same cracks many times) before he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_George was standing in the middle of a long, dark room; there were very small windows that let in only a tiny amount of moonlight. The room was entirely empty, and the floor was made of rotting, wooden floor boards. Across the room stood the figure of terror. Lord Voldemort stood opposite George, his eyes a bright red and slits for nostrils, a hooded black cloak around his shoulders._

"_This isn't real," George muttered under his breath, repeating it to stop himself shaking from fear._

"_It's real as long as you can see me and hear me," said the soft, cruel voice. "This is as real as your twin's death was real." An evil smile spread across his face. "He died in pain, Weasley. And he's still in pain now. And you, you still live on Earth, living a life while your twin burns. How is that fair, Weasley?" _

_George's heart twisted in pain. What if Fred really was still in pain?_

"_I... I wish I was with him."_

_Voldemort's face showed no emotion. He pointed his wand at George and whispered "Crucio."_

_George fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He felt like he was burning from the inside, his limbs twitched horribly and he screamed but made no sound._

"_This is what your brother felt, Weasley. This is the pain he is in even now." He flicked his wand and George screamed as gashes formed all over his body, drenching him in warm, bright red blood. Voldemort knelt beside him and pushed his finger into a deep wound on George's chest, making George scream even louder. _

"_Do you like the pain?" Voldemort laughed, his voice high and cruel. _

_George coughed, blood erupting from his mouth. The echoing laugh was become fuzzier. His vision was becoming blurred and his voice was sore from the screaming and blood that was lining the walls of his throat. _

"_I'm going to kill you, George Weasley, and you will be in even more pain than your brother was when he died."_

_George tried to answer, tried to say "At least I'll be with him," but he chocked on his blood._

"Stop!_" Called a new voice. George could barely distinguish between the screaming in his head from the pain, but there was something familiar about that voice._

_He could just about see through the pain the dark figure of Voldemort disappear. Behind where he had stood was someone else; the person rushed forwards and knelt down beside George._

"_George? Are you okay?" The voice was full of fear, and George tried to speak, once again choking on his blood._

"_Oh God, oh God..." the person was distressed and George wanted to tell them, it was okay. He wanted the voice to stop crying._

"_George? Talk to me, please?" The voice was sobbing now. _

_He felt his eyes slowly close, trying to keep them open, to see the person who was crying over him The pain he was feeling was overwhelming. He reached out, his arm spurting blood. The person took his hand._

"_It's okay, George. I'm always here with you."_

George woke with a start. He felt tears cascading down his face. The nightmares were the worst part. He wanted them to stop, he needed to stop them.

"I'm coming, Fred. It's already been too long without you. I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: There is only going to be two chapters, so if anyone is reading Always Hoping, then I am going to continue, in fact I'm writing Chapter 9 right now. This is just to break it up. I hope you're liking this anyway, review and tell me what you think of either the story or the new Harry Potter film (which, may I add, is amazing, in my opinion). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Molly nervously climbed the stairs for the fourth time that day. George had not left his room for almost a week now and she was positively petrified for him.

She knocked on the twins bedroom door- no, George's bedroom door- and waited. There was no reply.

"Come on now George, please talk to me? Even if you tell me to go away, I just want to here your voice."

Silence.

"Georgie? This is the last time I'm going to ask you to talk to me, I'm forcing my way in if you don't answer."

Silence.

"Right, I'm coming in." She stood back from the door. "Bombarda." The door exploded inwards and Molly pushed her way through the splintered door frame.

George was lying on the bed, apparently fast asleep.

"George, wake up!" she scolded, moving forwards towards him. She shook him by the shoulders. He didn't wake.

"George? Georgie? Wake up?" Her voice was becoming more and more frantic as she spoke.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She was crying now, but still George did not wake.

"Please, George, wake up!" Her voice broke as she sobbed, unable to speak another word.

"Molly?" the voice said as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Molly, what's happened?"

Arthur hurried in the room, shocked and confused.

"Tell me, love, what's happened?" But his eyes fell on George lying on the bed, pale and unmoving. "No. No..." he put his hand around Molly as she continued to cry, shaking all over.

"He's... he's left us Arthur," she sobbed. "He's left us, rather than live a life without Fred."

Arthur was speechless, trying not to cry, trying to stay strong for Molly.

* * *

George looked over his body, watching his parents mourn over him. Tears were falling thick and fast.

"Have I done the right thing?" he wondered.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The most wonderful hand in the world.

"No, dear brother, you have far from done the right thing." Fred was looking grave, but even if his face wasn't laughing, it was the most wonderful face George had ever seen.

"It was driving me mad, Fred. You must have saw the state I was in, I was a mess. This way, I don't have to live without you, and our family didn't have me as a burden."

"I saw you, I saw you grieving me. But you were never a burden, don't ever say that."

"I'm sorry, Fred." He looked back at his parents who were kneeling by the bed his body lay on. His father was crying silently, rubbing his mother's back as she sobbed over him. "I'm sorry I did this."

"It's okay, George."

"Do you really mean that?" George looked into his twin's eyes, seeing the face he had missed so much.

"I mean it. After all, Georgie, I would have done the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like this! I know it's short, but like I said, its just to prevent any writers block on Always Hoping. Please review! I've never written for this possible ending before, it would be great to hear your opiniond on this interpretation of how George coped. Thanks! :D**


End file.
